Love and Other Things
by baxter101
Summary: after a beating,naruto has a talk with the kyuubi,and soon becomes great  M for lemons and language  naruhina later on  starts fast but i promise i will slow it down


LOVE AND OTHER THINGS

PAIRINGS

NARUHINA

SASUSAKU

ahh a normal day in konoha,6 am,coffee brewing,the smell of bacon and eggs in a pan

"GOD DAMMIT"*Smash*

and there it is,yet another poor alarm clock slain by none other than uzumaki naruto,let us join him

"ugh,not another one"Naruto says,groggy and tired,and now headed for the shower

Naruto looks at the calendar and his eyes widen at the date

"CRAP,ITS GRADUATION AND IM GUNNA BE LATE"naruto exclaims hopping in the shower and out in 5 minutes

then brushing his teeth and dressing

"oh man oh man,i gotta hurry"naruto says as he locks his door and hops out onto the street

"alright class do you-"was all the chuunin instructor iruka could get out before

"sorry im late*huff huff*sensei,dumb alarm clock"naruto says

"no problem just take a seat"iruka says,waving him off"now as i was saying today is the graduation test day now i will hand out a tes t in wich you will have one hour to complete,then the projectiles test then the ninjutsu test,understood"iruka says sternly giving a glare to all the students

"yes sensei"they all chorus as they start the testing,it went like this

WRITTEN

sasuke 10/10

naruto,hinata,sakura 9/10

shikamaru,ino,choji 8/10

kiba,shino 7/10

PROJECTILES

sasuke,naruto,hinata 10/10

sakura,shikamaru,ino 8/10

choji,kiba,shino 7/10

now i know your thinking naruto isnt that good,he really wasnt until that night

*FLASHBACK(WAWAWAW)*

_1 year before_

_the night was crisp with shopping ,children and music playing,it was fun for all but one_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_5'3",100 lbs and wearing a jumpsuit that literally screamed'KILL ME'but that didnt matter,what did was he was being chased by a mob of civils and ninja_

_"GET BACK HERE,DEMON"a ninja screamed_

_"HOW MANY TUMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE"naruto fires back,and turns left into a alley,were he now was cornered_

_"got you now you little demon"a civilian with a bat says_

_"theres no escape now,tie him"a ninja says_

_the screams were heard to none,the cuts,bruises,beatings were nothing compared to this,no,this was torture_

_he was burned,stabbed and beaten to the point were he was half alive half dead,only then did they stop,they heard a scream"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM"it was none other than the third hokage himself,with 5 of his most loyal anbu black ops soldiers"you two,take him to the hospital with me,you other three,take out the garbage"the hokage said as he spit towards their direction...none were spared_

_AT THE HOSPITAL_

_"I NEED DR KIYO NOW"the third screamed as the scared nurse ran after the only doctor and his team that would help naruto,the only ones who see past_

_as dr kiyo walked he said"how bad is it now"he said_

_"i dont know,just heal him"the third said,eyes filled with pain and sorrow_

_"ok,ill do my best"dr kiyo said"i need a o.r. NOW"he screamed_

_6 hours later_

_"how is he"the third asked with a cracked voice_

_"he just survived this one,he wont be awake for another few hours,please hokage sama get some sleep"dr kiyo said,looking at the hokage,who didnt budge"i will get you first thing when he awakes"dr kiyo assured him_

_"fine"the hokage grumbled as he knew that drr kiyo was only looking out for him_

_MEANWHILE IN NARUTOS MNDSCAPE_

_"w-where am i"naruto said as he looks around but sees only a big sewer_

_**"over here"a voice said**_

_"AHH,whos that"narutos trembling voice said_

_**"it is i,the kyuubi no kitsune"kyuubi said**_

_"you,why are you in here,you were killed"naruto said,standing up_

_**"listen kit,and dont interrupt,i was brainwashed to attack the leaf and yes i was'killed'per say,but not fully,90 percent of me was sealed into you by your father,minato namikaze,dont say anything,now i have awakened and im talking to you in a mindscape,now the only other thing that i have to say is that im sorry for all your pain and that your father wanted me to train you"kyuubi says**_

_"wait,my father was the 4th hokage,and you were brainwashed,and now you wanna train me"naruto says,dumbfounded at the kyuubis words"what about my mother"naruto said_

_**"i dont know kit but i think you now opened up you bloodline,the destroying eye,it allows you to have access to all 5 elements"kyuubi says"but later your world is calling**_

*FLASHBACK END NO JUTSU*

after that naruto learned a great deal and spent time talking to kyuubi

naruto now stand 5'7",142 lbs,and now wears a white compression tee with a black medium sleeve tee,black pants,black shoes and he has a ninjato strapped to his waist

"i need you to perform a bunshin,replacement and a transformation"iruka instructs them

it went by fast,now here comes naruto

"ok now-kage bunshin no jutsu-"naruto says

"good,good"iruka says"now replacement"

*boosh*"huh how the hell did-NARUTO,WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT USING ME AS A REPLACEMENT"kiba screams

"sorry"naruto says,laughing,as he does a transformation into iruka to pass

"good now you all come back tommorow for team "iruka says

AT ICHIRAKUS

"hey old man,10 bowls of chicken ramen,i passed graduation"naruto says,smiling

"congrats,ill give you 3 of those free as a gift,ayame,10 bowls of chicken ramen"old amn takeuchi yells

"yes father"ayame yells

"so,what now"old man asks,leaning on the counter

"well,tommorow i get team assignments"naruto says,tsking a sip of his tea he had with him

"anyone you wanna be with"he asks

"well,i wouldnt mind being with hinata or shikamaru,hopefully not sakura or sasuke"naruto says

"oh,well it looks like you have a crush on little hinata"old man prods

"no way,well she is cute,maybe i should get to know her"he ponders

"anyway,eat up"old man says

"thanks,ITADAKIMASU"naruto says

**ok i know im rushing but i promise next time i will slow down**

**just a few note is he had a crush on sakura till he found out her mom was a hater(lol)**

**anyways next time:teams,tests and...a band?**

**thanks for reading**

**R N R**


End file.
